


House by the Sea

by LilMissLibra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nationverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissLibra/pseuds/LilMissLibra
Summary: This was a drabble posted in two parts on my Tumblr several years ago. Inspired by the song "House by the Sea" by Moddi.
Relationships: Iceland/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

He had to get away, for a few days at least. So he had rented a little cottage from a man in Bodø and had opted to drive himself up there. The trip from his house in Trondheim had taken just over nine and a half hours, which gave him plenty of time to think things over, but thinking never really solves things, does it?

He had fought with Iceland. The younger nation had accused him of neglecting their relationship. They didn’t spend enough time together, and he was too distant, geographically and emotionally. Well, the former may have been true, but Norway didn’t think the latter was. And to prove it, he had raised his voice, which was a mistake, because Iceland had always detested yelling. What had started out as a lovers’ spat quickly escalated into an all-out argument. And they were still brothers, at least in the same sense that Norway, Denmark, and Sweden were brothers, so they knew exactly what to say to hurt each other.

Iceland eventually called him a heartless bastard, and Norway had asked why the younger still loved him if he was so awful. And, well, how else had he expected that to end? So he had set out the next morning, leaving his sobbing lover behind. It’s not a breakup, he had assured the Icelander. I just need some space to think. 

I’ve ruined everything, Iceland had gasped between tears and apologies. Norway had had nothing to say to that, so he didn’t. Personally, he didn’t think things were ruined, at least not permanently. But then he had always had an optimistic streak when it came to Iceland. 

_Maybe I don’t love you_. The thing is, he knew that wasn’t true. It was a lie told in the heat of the moment just to get under his skin. And honestly, running away like this was probably just making things worse. Most people would sleep on the couch for the night, not rent a remote cottage on the sea just to make sure no one would find him. But those words had gotten under his skin, and they continued to dig into him despite the fact that Iceland had immediately retracted them.

They could be very different at times, he and Iceland. Practically opposites. Few people knew that, since they were pretty similar on the outside. Iceland needed continued reassurance that things were okay, whereas Norway needed to be told when they weren’t. Iceland exploded in a mess of anger and tears, and Norway usually remained cold and sharp. Iceland needed to be held when he hurt, but Norway just wanted to be left alone. He wasn’t sure how they had made it this far. No, that was just a thought he had had on the drive up. Thinking never solves anything.

“Love troubles?” asked the man who owned the cottage when they met to exchange keys and money. He seemed like a nice enough man; his house was nice, at least. He was a retired fisherman by the name of Einar Amundsen. Norway had introduced himself as Børre Nilsen, a name he had never used.

“What makes you say that?” he asked in perfect Bodø dialect.

“Last minute call,” replied the man, “and you show up with a briefcase. You’re clearly not escaping work.”

Norway shrugged. He had work that could not be ignored but could be completed in Bodø just as well as any place. Perhaps that’s where Iceland frustration had come from; he’d drive nine and a half hours to escape a fight with his lover, but he wouldn’t separate from his work. Maybe he really was a heartless bastard.

“Well, whatever it is, the sea will help.”

Norway nodded. “It usually does. Thanks again.”

“I hope everything works out.”

After Einar had left, Norway went inside and made a pot of coffee. He poured himself a cup and took it outside. He sipped it slowly, savoring the heavy, bitter taste, and looked out over the water. He closed his eyes when a cool breeze blew his hair into his face. Smelled the salt, listened to the waves rolling gently onto the rocks. _What am I doing here? Why did I go so far to make sure he couldn’t find me? I’m punishing him, and he doesn’t deserve that._ He turned on his phone and found no messages. Unsure how to feel about that, he dialed Iceland’s number.

“Hello?” Iceland answered sleepily, his voice rough from…Well, it shouldn’t surprise Norway that he had been crying, but it certainly sent a sharp icicle through his heart.

“Hello, I love you.”

“Norway? Oh, thank God.” Iceland sounded so relieved, that the other nation couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m sorry I left like that.”

“It’s fine, where are you now?”

“Bodø.”

Silence for several seconds.

“I don’t think I heard you properly,” Iceland said slowly. “Where are you?”

“I’m in Bodø.”

“Bodø.”

“Yes.”

Iceland sighed heavily. “Shit, Norway, if you wanted to be away from me that badly, I could have just gone home.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Just…What on Earth are you doing all the way up there?”

“I…wanted to see the sea.”

“The sea.”

“Yes.”

“Maybe I should just go back home early. I have some work I need to do.”

“Wait, Ice. Why don’t you come up here?”

“Nor, I don’t have a car, and I’m not sitting on a bus for ten hours. I’d rather be on a plane for two.”

“Iceland, I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Silence, and then another sigh from the other side. “Look, I know you need space right now, so I’ll leave. Don’t worry about me. Just…enjoy Bodø and the sea, alright?”

“Alright.”

A couple of hours later, Norway had the vague feeling that Iceland was leaving his country. He sighed heavily, looking out at the sea. Maybe some time apart would be good, and Iceland hadn’t seemed too upset by how far Norway had gone. But then again, Norway had always been optimistic when it came to Iceland.


	2. Chapter 2

Psychologists would call it a Freudian slip. Whatever comes out of your mouth first reveals what your subconscious is really feeling. But Iceland knew that wasn’t right. _Maybe I don’t love you._ That wasn’t how he felt at all. He loved Norway, really, and by God, he had waited so long to be with him. And then he had screwed it up in five words.

Norway had left early in the morning while Iceland pretended to be asleep. He wasn’t sure where the nation had gone, just that he needed some time to think. He wondered if he should just go home. What was the point in sulking around the house in Trondheim when he could do so just as well in Reykjavik? Then he got the call from Norway. Bodø, halfway up the coast from Trondheim. And that assured Iceland, there wasn’t any point in sticking around there.

_If he wants to run away from me to get some space, fine. Two can play at that game_. Instead of going to his house in Reykjavik, Iceland went to Ísafjörður to find some peace. He was out of range for international service, so Norway wouldn’t be able to reach him. Not that he would try to call anyway, that wasn’t Norway’s style.

Iceland had taken his work with him to Norway, so he was set until the next meeting, and his boss could always reach him by email. Norway wanted space? Fine, now there was 1,000 miles between them.

Iceland sighed heavily when he got into his hotel room. 1,000 miles, it felt like 10,000. What had Norway been thinking, driving all the way up to Bodø? If he wanted to be away from Iceland so badly, he should have just sent the younger nation home. If he wanted space so much, he should have just ended their relationship. _This isn’t a breakup._ Well, it sure as hell felt like one. He thought about sending an email to Denmark. As thick headed as he could be, he understood Norway better than anyone. But Iceland decided against it; Denmark would only tell Norway where Iceland was. Not that Norway would necessarily care, but Iceland didn’t want to be found.

The hotel was only a stone’s throw away from the water, and looking out at the fjord, Iceland felt a little better. It was probably safe to assume that he and Norway were over. It was incredibly painful to think about, but Iceland had survived far worse things. He was over a thousand years old, he could handle a break up. And maybe it was for the best, since Norway was more concerned with his work than his lover anyway. Maybe Iceland deserved better. Maybe he could convince himself of that, if he hadn’t been the one to screw things up.

_Maybe I don’t love you._ It had been a knee-jerk reaction. They were sort of brothers, after all, and that was the kind of thing brothers said during arguments. Was it a horrible thing to say? Yes. Did it warrant Norway driving ten hours across the country? Definitely not. Did it mean they were over? Maybe…probably.

Iceland sighed so heavily that someone walking by sent him a sympathetic look. Pathetic, what was wrong with him? It was only a breakup, and this one wouldn’t even start any wars. It was…only Norway, the one he had loved for years before working up the courage to tell him. He sighed again and went back to his hotel room. He had never been the type to throw himself into his work, but there was no time like the present to start.


End file.
